DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): Since its inception, the CNRU has provided essential analytical support for basic investigations and clinical studies requiring vitamin and mineral analyses, lipid and lipoprotein assays, and metabolic balance studies. This Core has also provided training and consultation to CNRU investigators and their laboratory staffs, fellows, and students. Historically, this Core of the CNRU has supported many studies of the influence of diet on lipids and cardiovascular response, energy and protein balance studies in humans and animals, and studies of micronutrient deficiencies and metabolism in different disease states. During the forthcoming continuation period, the Nutritional Assessment Core will provide primary support of the investigators whose research is described in the Biomedical Research Component section under "Research Theme 1: Vitamins, Minerals, and Metabolic Disorders." The Nutritional Assessment Core has been licensed by the State of California since 1988 to perform fee-for-service clinical testing, under the name "UCD Nutritional Assessment Laboratory." Two different internal cost centers, with separate budgets and technicians, are maintained to clearly separate CNRU-supported research from nonresearch clinical services.